heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.25 - The Doctor's In
Sanctum Sanctorum. It is here in this massive mansion that the legendary sorcerer supreme calls home - it is both his fortress as well as his place of power. It is a powerful conduit of mystical power and might - and it is currently the location of one Zatanna Zatara, Princess of Prestidigitation. Now, normally, when one goes to visit a place it is only proper that you call, or text, or do some other form of mystical mojo to contact said person and let them know you're coming. For Zee, however, she prefers the opportunity to just pop in when she pleases, how she pleases, without so much as a 'I'll be over in five'. No. Zatanna tends to just think about one thing, and then does it, regardless of how impulsive that may be. It is this reason she arrived at Dr. Strange's home before the Sorcerer Supreme returned home from - whatever outing he was undertaking at the time. It is also this reason that the dark haired magician is currently chatting ever so friendly with Strange's friend and servant, Wong. Currently seated in a lush library with a cup of Strange's old stock brandy in one hand, and what appears to be a freshly baked biscuit in the other, the magician flips her hair to one side, letting the long locks of dark ebony fall over one shoulder. The motion is not just an idle feat, no that was done on purpose, as sapphire eyes twinkle, her voice coming out soft and lilting. "I never knew Stephen could be so .. bold." She states to the man-servant situated across from her. Wong is, for the most part, quite enraptured and talking adamantly. There could be any number of reasons that the Sorcerer Supreme is away from his Sanctum Sanctorum - perhaps he is in another dimension, fighting the evil forces of the dread Dormammu, or he could be half-a-globe away dealing with mystical insurgents that threaten the ancient monks of Nepal. It's entirely likely that the man known as Dr. Strange is involved in a secret meeting of powerful and influential members of the superheroic community, or he could be searching far and wide to assemble a secret group of Defenders to stand vigilant against a singular, impending threat. Even more likely still, the master of the mystical arts may be investigating odd goings-on in the arcane arena, bringing his formidable knowledge of the occult to bear in any manner of bizarre and otherwordly occurrences. Just what Strange's errand is today, however, his man-servant Wong is discreetly mum, instead happy to chat up the charming and vivacious Zatanna Zatara, baking her fresh pastries and serving up drinks from the Sanctum Sanctorum's private stock. "It had been a trying day for him," Wong regales, "And by the time that the three-headed jackal-demon had issued the challenge, my master was in no mood for it. In fact," Wong is about to continue, but his words are lost as the main door to the Sanctum opens, a slightly dour voice calling out from down the hallway. "Can you believe that they don't make it any more?" the voice calls out. "I'm going to have to find something else, unless I want to teleport to Paris for it." The sound of footsteps are heard coming down the hallway, as the voice grows louder. "Which seems like an awful frivolous use of my arcane abilities, but one does what one must to have the right... creamer..." The voice trails off then, as its owner, one Stephen Strange, pauses as he's about to pass the entrance to the library, noting the presence of both Wong and the rather attractive visitor that is with him. "Wong, you didn't tell me we had a guest," he chides his man-servant, despite the fact that the man really didn't have any opportunity to do so. "And, I see you haven't spared her any hospitality, either. Is that the 1918 Hennesey?" If the fact that it's best best brandy in the house has alarmed the man, he doesn't seem to show it, the remark a little more curious than anything else. He smiles broadly as he approaches the dark-haired Zatanna, crossing towards her in a series of sure, even steps, his long overcoat dropped over the back of a nearby chair to reveal his rather modest civilian attire underneath, a simple pair of slacks and a turtle-neck, and he reaches out to take the woman's hand in a gesture that is part gentleman, part rogue. "Good evening, Miss Zatara. To what do I owe the pleasure? Or... is this a business call?" With a fluttering of her eyelashes, Zatanna's fingers wrap tightly about Strange's own, as a warm smile begins to play about her features by the fairly old fashioned, yet roguish collecting of her hand. Her fingers remain there a bit -too- long, is that Strange or Zatanna's doing.. perhaps neither one of them will admit to it, before Zatanna finds her voice, fingers slipping away from Stephen's own to slide down to rest upon her waist. "Indeed it is the Hennesey." She intones with a quiet sound, her voice a lilting theatrical note. "A bold taste, something I would expect from the Sorcerer Supreme." Twinkling sapphire eyes drink in Strange's very casual attire, herself decked out in her typical 'business' suit. That being - fishnets and a custom made tux (her top hat rests upon the hat stand in the corner). As Wong begins to make his quiet escape, Zatanna's swift to stop him by moving past Strange to plant a soft peck upon Wong's cheek. "You've been a charming host, Wong. Thank you." Turning back to Strange, Zatanna takes a moment to finish off the last of the brandy in her cup, enjoying the flavour, before finally deciding it would probably be best to speak. "I am afraid it is business that brings me here, Doctor Strange." She begins, the cup placed down upon the setting, hands once again lowering down to rest against her waist. "Or rather, me being a bit ... curious ... shall I say?" Those same twinkling blue gems once again soak in Stephen's attire, as she inquires. "Though it appears I have caught you /off/ duty. Would you prefer I return at a different hour?" The attire that Zatanna wears is also not un-noticed by Stephen Strange, his grey-blue eyes sweeping across her svelte frame just briefly as he finally releases her hand, before he rests his attention directly upon her own twinkling orbs again. "You'll find that the Sanctum Sanctorum is well stocked," he answers her comments about the man's tastes. "I'm afraid that despite my best training, I'm not able to leave behind some of the more... worldly vices that still tempt me." The dark-haired man lets a small smile creep up at the corner of his mouth with the statement, the expression equal parts rueful and suggestive as it pulls at the edges of his moustache. As Wong makes his slightly bashful exit - collecting the pastry plates as he goes - Strange crosses over to the half-empty bottle of Hennesy, deciding to pour himself a small amount of the amber liquid into one of the tumblers that sit nearby. The liquid makes a gentle sloshing noise as he only fills the glass up a centimeter or two along the bottom - just a couple of sips, really - and then sets the bottle back on the wooden table-top. He lifts the glass up to his nose to inhale the rich aroma of the liquor, and then turns to regard Zatanna's reason for dropping by. "In this office, the Doctor is always in. Or on-duty, as the case may be," he clarifies with a smile. "Such is the price that comes with being the Sorcerer Supreme. Tell me, what curiosity has piqued your interest that you're unable to sate your questions within the libraries of Shadowcrest? If I recall, your father's estate boasts a collection of arcane tomes that rivals my own." One eyebrow quirks upwards with the inquiry, Strange's own interest brought to the fore with the Princess of Prestidigitation's request. "Stephen. Why in all the worlds, would you want to?" Zatanna is swift to retort to the insane idea of giving up wordily vices. "When there are so many that can be.." Her voice offers a fairly husky tone at the last. "So fulfilling and enjoyable?" Those dark, sapphire eyes offer more than a suggestion as her words ring forth in their typical, showmanship style. Still, she is here for more than just banter, as Zatanna takes a few strides towards the hat rack, proceeding to pluck her top hat from its clawed resting place, and plant it upon her head. The hat rests upon her ebony locks at a roguish angle, as she turns about just in time to notice that looking over that she is given. She makes absolutely no move to stop it, and indeed seems to just drink it in with a smile that plays about the corners of her lips. An inviting expression, as her eyebrows arch upwards as though asking 'so, do you like what you see'? Though it is only a dance of body language, versus words, as Zatanna's swift to incline her head towards the Inner Sanctum. Her heels make distinct *clink* noises as she heads towards the more private area, "It is /my/ home now." Her voice holds a slight note of sorrow to it, not needing to offer any further explanation - her words and the meaning behind them are enough to state, /the/ state now considers John Zatara deceased whether he is or not, all of his belongings are now Zee's. She pauses a moment to loop her arms about Strange's own, form leaning against him as Zatanna offers a playful nudge with her shoulder. "However, it is not father that I have come to inquire, a few nights ago there was some commotion about a Mindless One venturing into this realm, and then a few days later, another other-worldly creature stumbled into this realm. I haven't heard anything else about them, and my curiosity has me wondering, are we being invaded Doctor Strange? Or do you have this well in .. hand?" Caught looking, Strange only offers Zatanna a grin at her subtle look of inquiry, a pleased expression that seems to answer the question made by her expression and body language with an unspoken answer of his own, a barely perceptible nod and a glint to his eye that suggests that yes, indeed, the doctor does indeed like what he sees. And upon the question of 'wordly vices'? Stephen can only answer honestly, "I asked the same question of the monks, and never did get a satisfactory answer..." As Zee collects her hat and the two begin to enter further into the depths of the building, Stephen is quick to collect the woman's arm, having no problems at all with ushering the woman along at the close physical contact that she initiates. In fact, the sorcerer seems to welcome it, moving with the woman down the hallway and up the stairs towards the arcane library and meditation chambers of the Sorcerer Supreme. He nods with sympathetic understanding at the reference to John Zatara, though pauses at the entrance to the meditation chamber, the door open and offering a glimpse of the silhouette that is cast upon the floor within, the odd convergence of lines that comprise the Seal of the Vishanti. "You haven't encountered any extra-dimensional insurgencies of your own, have you?" he asks then, his voice concerned at the prospect and his eyebrows narrowing just slightly towards the bridge of his nose. "I've been hoping that the two instances you've mentioned have been isolated occurrences, however I've been performing some follow-up investigations to be certain. I'm not entirely convinced that they were un-related, but thankfully all indicators so far point to my fears being unfounded." Dr. Strange offers a reassuring smile then, the expression lighting up his usually serious and somewhat grim features. "But rest assured, even if this part of some larger machination, my hands are skilled enough to manage." "Well, that is good to know." Zatanna offers, taking a single step away from Strange to listen as he speaks. The very corners of her mouth twist upwards at the last phrase - especially the wording of it. "I have heard that your hands are quite skilled indeed." She offers, eyelashes lowering just a tad as she offers her own once over of Strange. She'd say more - but, there is the situation at hand. "Though to answer your question, no -thankfully- I have not had any encounters. We are ever vigilante though." Zatanna begins, her sinuous frame idly leaning against the threshold to the inner meditation chamber. Both of her arms cross over her chest, as Zatanna inclines her head ever so slightly. "I am afraid I do not have much time, this evening, to continue any discussions that we might have concerning these events - separate or not. However." Mouth twists to one side, brows idly arching as she continues, "My schedule is wide open tomorrow at say... seven? There's a delightful bistro not far from here that serves good wine, great food, and is ever so quiet and.. intimate." As Zatanna finishes, a small card suddenly appears within her fingertips, as she unhooks her arms and hands it to Strange. "Do join me, wont you?" That wry smile continues to play about her features as Zatanna leans in and plants a very purpose filled kiss right below that delightful mustache, the kiss is brief, but very warm as her mouth brushes Strange's - and then she's gone with a quick, "Dliw sdniw ekat em emoh." Category:Log